


Cracking

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: :), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep under the ocean, people say you can hear noise akin to stepping on glass.<br/>-<br/>Breathe in, breathe out. Even though you don't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking

_Crrrick…_

The first crack was quiet, merely a hairline fracture. But in the deep ocean, it sounded loud. Lapis momentarily panicked, but remembered she was still fused with Jasper. She shook her head and leaned back. No need to panic. Not for now at least.

Lapis sighed, a light, sharp pain pressing at her back. She thought of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond and how she had first been cracked.  _Almost shattered._ She shivered. 'Never again,' she thought. 'I have to keep this up.' Breathe in, breathe out. Everything was going to be fine. Lapis shifted the fusion, lying in a more comfortable position, forcing more water onto Malachite's back.

"What are you up to Lazuli?" 

Oh. Jasper had awoken. 

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

 _Crrick_.

'Oh Diamonds.'

"Lazuli, what was that?" Jasper questioned.

Lapis pressed more water on their back, irrated. " _Nothing_ , Jasper, so you can shut up and sleep again. Unless your afraid of some fish."

Jasper growled but rested again. Lapis chuckled. It was nice being in control. 'Breathe in, breathe out. Even though you don't need to.'

\---- ---- ---- ----

 _Crrickk_. _**Snap**_.

Lapis jolted up. "Ow!"

Her metaphorical blood ran cold. She felt the now-intense pain on her back and to her very core, there was a laughing so horrible, _so, so horrible_ , in the back of her mind.

"Losing your grip, Lazuli?" Jasper taunted. "I guess this is to be expected, considering who your commander was. You all were a bunch of weaklings."

Malachite's head was slammed to the ocean floor. "Shut up!"

The laughing continued, but it got quieter and quieter. Malachite was sitting up again. Lapis moved the water to soothe her aching gem. 'Breathe in, breath out.' No matter how big the crack, she could handle this. Why couldn't she? She was Lapis Lazuli, second-in-command of Blue Diamond's army and sole survivor of it. With a cracked gem, she had taken the whole ocean, fought back against the Crystal Gems, if she couldn't manage this, she didn't deserve to be a Lazuli.

Breathe in, breath out. 'I am strong.'

The crack in her gem was deep now, but it was just one. She could do this. 

\---- ---- ---- ----

It was a long, long while until the next crack. And it was a big one.

**_Snap!_ **

Lapis felt it open and Malachite's body shifted again. She was losing it, she really was. 

The crack was longer than the last one, and branched off of it. She felt like she was being ripped apart. The edges of her vision blurred. Her head pounded and throbbed. Oh Diamonds, she was going to die.

The laughing got louder every second. At first, she thought it was Jasper, but no. This was someone completely different. This new voice was a threat, Lapis just new it. She moved the shared body.

"Jasper, wake up."

Her prescence shifted. "What?" she growled.

"It's gaining sentience."

"It?"

Lapis sighed exasperatedly. "The fusion you idiot! You need to help me or we'll both disappear!"

"And how exactly do we do that, Lazuli?" she huffed.

"You need to stay awake and fight it," the blue gem explained. "You can't let her gain control. We been fused for too long."

"Then we don't you unfuse us?"

"And let you hurt Steven? Not. A. Chance," she hissed. "We're gonna stay like this, and you're going to help me."

"And if I don't?" Jasper asked defiantly.

Lapis gripped the body tighter even though it hurt. "Then you can say good-bye to yourself, because you'll be completely lost here."

They managed to come to an understanding through several threats from Lapis, but by the end of it Jasper was fully awake and fighting Malachite's presence too. It took much pressure off of Lapis but she felt like she was dying. 

'Breathe in, breathe out. You have help, you can do this.'

\---- ---- ---- ----

There were a couple more hairline fractures every few days. It took a lot out of Lapis to keep herself awake, much less keep Malachite down. But Jasper really helped. Lapis was thankful, but she had built up too much pride to say so. She was sure Jasper felt it anyways. Occasionally, Lapis would fall asleep only to be reawakened by that horrible, horrible laughing. Then she would apologize to Jasper and her gem would crack a bit more.

Today was the day she finally broke.

It had been a normal day so far. Lapis and Jasper traded thoughts and concentrated on keeping themselves whole. Jasper talked of her days in the war, her tone a bit guilty now instead of arrogant. Jasper had broken many gems in that war. Too many for her to count. She had gone against the most powerful of fusions and always came out victorious. Back then, she was the only general who was a Jasper. And she was proud of that.

Lapis only nodded and grunted; the stress of the fusion taking all over her concentration. She was tired, so tired.

_Crack._

A searing pain shot up Lapis's back. Oh Diamonds, that hurt so, so, so bad. She cried out and screamed. However, the more she did this, the more her gem came closer to shattering. But oh, she couldn't take this anymore, the pain was too much. Lapis could feel herself coming apart, shattering into a million peices.

"Lazuli! Keep yourself together!" Jasper yelled, trying to make herself heard over the blue gem's shrill screams.

There was a horrible, horrible laughter, no, a roar now. It was filling Lapis's head, she couldn't hear or feel or think of anything else.

"Lazuli!"

'Breathe in, breathe out, you can do this! Do it for him! Do it for those damn Crystal Gems! Breathe and keep yourself together!'

She felt like she was drowing. Drowning, drowing, drowning. Suffocating in that laughter. She vaguely realized tha her voice had joined it.

"Lapis!"

The gem broke. Completely shattered. Then it was sucked back into the fusions body. Lapis? Who was that again? The laughter held only one voice once again, and Jasper was left screaming. 

There was no Lapis here.

Only Malachite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i started writing long ago and i've got to say i'm not sorry  
> (this turned into jaspis i hate myself so much)


End file.
